A structure in which a plurality of elastic members are sandwiched between two sheets, wherein the two sheets are welded together and elastic members are secured between the two sheets at attached portions that extend in a direction crossing the direction of stretch of the elastic members, is known in the art as a structure of a stretchable sheet (first patent document).